


College Life

by TheLamestofThemAll



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLamestofThemAll/pseuds/TheLamestofThemAll
Summary: A soon to be college freshman get's a journal at their graduation party and word vomits out an entry.
Kudos: 1





	College Life

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all Imma be real, I heard an unreleased song by Alec Benjamin that called out all of my anxieties of late (It's called Older for anyone interested) and I just got inspired to word vomit out a story as I haven't been motivated to write for a long time. It might suck but oh well, I finally wrote something again. This is also the first time I've posted something on here so sorry if the formatting is bad.

August 10, 2019.

Well, how the hell does one start a journal? If only starting a journal was as easy as college orientation. Walk in and get handed a “Hello my name is” sticker so you get to avoid the awkward conversation that usually happens when you meet new people, well you get to skip part of it. The sticker removes that “Hi my names *blank* and you are?” and instead you get to just jump straight into “Hey how are you?” pretending that you actually care. That is then followed up with “What major are you?” which is actually code for “Am I likely to have classes with you? Because if the answer is yes then there’s actually a chance we could be friends past today”.  
Well you see book, the only reason I’m even writing any of this is because of my now ex high school guidance counselor. Also known as my best friend's mom. She knows that I like writing, and would love to do it as a career. She also knows that more often than not I have absolutely zero idea what to write. So she’s always suggested I keep a journal, so I can look at it whenever I’m struggling to figure out the perfect line. I’ve always laughed it off with a fake smile and a“my life is too boring to help me get through writer's block” that I was only half joking about. Well I guess she’d finally had enough of my bull, cause as a graduation present she gave me this blank notebook and said “If there was ever a time for your life to be interesting it’s your freshman year of college”. So I figured why not? Maybe she’s right, and if she's not I can always stop writing and throw you in the garbage on top of all the empty vodka bottles and half eaten pizza.  
So now here I am, post graduation party sitting in the middle of the floor in my bed room, writing in a book about my thoughts on how fake everyone is at college orientations and why I’m even writing in the first place. All while delaying the crisis that is bound to happen when I start packing up parts of my room in preparation for me moving into my dorm in a couple of days. I have made a bit of progress, I pulled down all of my old posters that I don’t want but have been too lazy to get rid of for the past several years. I just got hung up when I reached my wall of pictures. It’s just a mash of pictures, some that I took on the day of graduation, and some that my mom took of my friends and I in kindergarten. My friend group has changed so much over the years, but I guess that’s what happens when you’re the disposable friend. The friend that people don’t mind ditching when you move from elementary school to middle school, and when you move from middle school to high school. I’ve already stopped talking to some of my high school friends, I guess being the disposable friend never stops.  
I’ve just read what I’ve written so far and, wow that’s a jumbled mess of thoughts, I guess it’s a good thing that no one else will ever read this. And considering you are an inanimate object I have a feeling you don’t care.  
I do have a few friends I’ll miss and I know will miss me, and thanks to technology we actually have a fighting chance at staying friends until we can hang out over thanksgiving and winter break. Updating each other on our lives over snapchat will have to do until then I guess.  
I think two pages should be enough for my first entry, let’s see if I ever end up writing a second one.


End file.
